


I Need You Now

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony)



Series: Needed Things [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Tease, M/M, Manipulative Will, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Hannibal, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong
Summary: After a few too many glasses of wine, Will tells Hannibal a secret.  Of course Hannibal isn't one to pass up an opportunity, especially if it allows him to finally possess the man he's been coveting for so long.  This does contain light D/s elements, so please pay attention to the tags.I do not own Hannibal or any of the characters, but they've been living in my head for a while now and I needed an outlet!





	1. I kissed Alan Bloom tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please be honest, but kind if you can.

“I kissed Alana Bloom tonight.” And just like that, Will fired the opening salvo in the next round of the game he and Hannibal had been playing now for more weeks than Will cared to count.  It was a calculated risk, he knew.  Pushing Hannibal this way was as likely to blow up in his face as it was to get him what he wanted, but he was tired of the dance.  Or courtship.  Or slow seduction. Or whatever the hell it was that Hannibal had been playing at since that revealing little conversation they had had in the psychiatrist’s office after one too many glasses of wine had loosen Wills inhibitions.  Loosened them enough that he had admitted to longing for someone who could take him out of his own head; to take control in a way Will himself couldn’t and just make the noise stop.  Embarrassed, he had quickly changed the subject, relieved when the good doctor had allowed it, giving only one of his enigmatic smiles as Will squirmed in his chair with mortification.

The very next day, whatever _this_ was had started.

 And it hadn’t stopped. 

And it was slowly driving Will mad.

He may not be able to put an exact name to it ( _torture_ ), but it had become increasingly clear that he was being played with.  Ever since that night, the older man had taken to casually brushing up against him whenever they were in close proximity in public; touching him in seemingly innocent ways that were anything but. A hand to the small of his back to guide him as they walked or laying a comforting hand on his shoulder when they were deep in discussion.  No, those touches were anything but innocent; landing a bit too low on his waist and lingering a moment too long for Will to take them as anything other than the tease that they were meant to be. 

And the innuendoes.  Don’t even get Will started on those.  Delivered in that low, sexy, accented voice of his, coupled with heated, lingering looks and topped off by that ever irritating ( _hot_ ) smirk so that even the briefest of conversations with Hannibal had left Will walking around in discomfort, forced in various ways to conceal how embarrassingly hard his psychiatrist could make him with his voice alone.  Will had to admit, Hannibal had a gift for imbuing normal, everyday conversations with erotic suggestion.  And Hannibal knew the effect he was having on him.  The evidence of this was clear to see in the smug look that lingered on the doctor’s handsome face after every encounter.

So Will had reciprocated.  He had flirted back, had accepted the little touches, let Hannibal fix his scarf when it came unwound in the wind at crime scenes, let him straighten his collar for him when Hannibal popped in _just to check on him_ between classes and had even made a determined effort make more eye contact.  Hell, he had even stooped so low that he started making an effort with his appearance.  Less plaid, more button ups.  Will trimmed his beard and made a valiant attempt at taming his curls ( _a vain, but still valiant effort, as it turned out_.)

All in an attempt to let Hannibal know he was receptive to his attentions.  And _Nada.  Zilch. Zip._ Nothing changed. At all. Maybe he was being too subtle. After two weeks of this, Will had started dropping hints, making innuendos of his own, anything to get things moving along. 

All of which accomplished him exactly _nothing_.

Hannibal, it seemed, was in no hurry; determined to keep to whatever pace he had decided on without consulting Will.

Altogether, it had left Will more frustrated ( _horny_ ) than he could ever remember being and feeling more than a little reckless.  That recklessness had led him to Hannibal’s door tonight, determined ( _desperate_ ) to make _something_ happen. It was time to take their game to the next level and if he had to push Hannibal’s buttons to accomplish that goal…… well then, Will was more than willing to push them _all_.

Making a show of taking off his jacket and brushing snow from his hair, Will kept careful watch out of the corner of his eye while pretending not to.  If he hadn’t been looking so hard for it, he would have missed the flash of savage possessiveness that turned the rich brown of Hannibal’s eyes to blood soaked earth for just a moment before he recovered himself enough to bid Will to “Please come in.”

Proceeding Hannibal down the hall towards the dining room and kitchen, Will allowed himself a small grin while Hannibal could not see it.  It had only been a tiny break in the mask Hannibal wore; lasting only a second at most, but it _had_ happened.  Will wondered how quickly he could make it happen again.

As he stepped into the dining room, the cold draft from the open patio door gave him pause.  “You have guests?”  he asked, feeling foolish that he had just assumed Hannibal would be alone.  He was well aware how much the older man loved to entertain and felt a pang of guilt that he might be intruding.

“A colleague” Hannibal corrected.

“Well he didn’t finish his dinner.”

“A call of some kind, he had to leave suddenly” Hannibal soothed, now fully recovered from his momentary lapse of control in the entryway. “This is to your advantage, as I have desert for two.”  Leading the way into the kitchen, he proceeded to pull a tray from the warming oven, filling the kitchen with the rich aroma of spiced sweetness.  Studiously avoiding looking at Will, Hannibal busied himself with plating the decadent dessert.

“I am curious, Will, why you kissed her then felt the need to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it.”  The forced casualness of the question tempted another grin from Will, which he had to smother with a hand over his mouth as he faked anxious embarrassment.

“Well, she’s very kissable” he offered flippantly and the next grin would not be bitten back at the low growl Hannibal let out at his remark.

Dark eyes narrowed, taking in the mischief dancing the stormy blue orbs over the smirk Will was no longer trying to hide.  Careful hands placed the bowl of whipped cream back on the counter before predatory strides brought Hannibal around the island to stand perilously close to where he waited.  _Oh, yes.  Now they were getting somewhere._ Will had to crank his head back to maintain eye contact and he suppressed a shiver as Hannibal seemed to loom over him.  Logically, Will knew Hannibal only had an inch or so on him, but the sheer strength of the man’s personality always made him seem so much larger.  And when he aimed to intimidate, he could be downright overwhelming.  One of the many things Will loved about him.

“And tell me, William, did you enjoy it, the taste of our sweet Alana on your lips?” Hannibal purred, his accent lending his words a dangerous eroticism that moved over Will like claws sliding over skin, not breaking the surface, not yet. But the threat was there.  The lion was in the room and he was _not_ pleased.

A wise man would know that now was the time for caution.  After all, bearding a lion in his den was a delicate matter.

Will had never been accused of being wise.

Peeking up through lower lashes, Will bit his lip; drawing it slowly through his teeth with a sigh.  And then he pulled the lion’s mane with everything he had.

“Well, it was a _very_ good kiss” he taunted softly.

_Bingo._

A flash of movement, a hand snaring his curls while another curled around his throat possessively, lips crashing down on his; Will found himself pressed up against the wall as Hannibal’s body aggressively crowed his, leaving not an inch of space between them. Will groaned at the feel of the heavy erection pressing against his hip and Hannibal took advantage of the opportunity to lick into his mouth, the kiss turning dirty and possessive as their tongues tangled with one another.  With a whimper, Will dug his fingers into Hannibal’s shoulders, blunt nails snagging in the expensive fabric in an effort to pull him impossibly closer.  A hard thigh was roughly thrust between his own and Will immediately began to grind against it, desperate for friction against his aching cock.

Head starting to spin from lack of oxygen, Will broke the kiss to gasp for much needed air, his head tilting back to give Hannibal’s roving mouth better access to his throat, swallowing against the hand still pressed there in a blatant claim.

“God, finally” he laughed shakily.  “If I had known you’d react like this, I’d have kissed Alana a week ago!”  The sharp nip delivered to his earlobe in reprimand startled a yelp from him before his lips were recaptured for another long kiss that ended with Hannibal drawing Will’s bottom lip slowly between his teeth, not releasing it until Will whimpered in pained pleasure.

“Admitting to such manipulations may not be in your best interests William” Hannibal murmured against Will’s kiss swollen lips.

“Well, I had to do something to break you out of your little game of seduction.  God, Hannibal, you’ve been driving me crazy for weeks!”

“That was exactly the point” Hannibal smirked at him. “It’s called seduction for a reason my dear Will.”

“Yeah, well consider me seduced and fuck me already” Will demanded with a growl, using his grip on Hannibal’s shoulders to try and bring him down for another kiss.  He gave a whine of frustration as his efforts were thwarted, the hand still curled around his throat tightening gently, pushing him back against the wall to pin him in place as Hannibal considered him with narrowed eyes.

“Topping from the bottom, William?” he tsked in disapproval.  “What a naughty boy you’re being.  _What’s to be done about that?_ ”


	2. Topping From The Bottom Is Never A Good Idea (Until It Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal offers Will a choice. Will considers his options.
> 
> As always, I don't own Hannibal or any of the character. Just having a bit of fun.

_“Topping from the bottom, William?” he tsked in disapproval.  “What a naughty boy you’re being.  What’s to be done about that?”_

Pinned against the wall of Hannibal’s kitchen, able to feel every inch of the older man’s powerful body pressed against his, Will all but vibrated with lust and his mind was dominated by a single thought. He needed _more_.

“I’ve already told you what you should do, Hannibal.  Bend me over the nearest flat surface and fuck me” he hissed, the desire slamming through his body making the words all but guttural.

Maroon eyes flashed in response to the crudity, but Hannibal merely hummed in response before nuzzling his check against Will’s as he whispered directly into the shell of his ear.

“My dear William, if you had just begun the evening with that simple request, the next few hours would have passed much more pleasantly for the both of us.  But alas, you did not” he sighed in mock regret.  “You chose instead to _manipulate_ , to _provoke_.”  Hannibal lowered his voice to a deep rumble, deliberately drawing out the syllables at the end, smiling against the soft skin beneath his lips at the shudder his words induced.  Shifting his hand on Will’s throat slightly, keeping his grasp gentle for now, he tilted the younger man’s chin up so he had no choice but to meet his gaze.

“An unwise choice, to be sure, but one which you have already made.  And now, it seems you must make another.”

Will swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry with nerves.  This is not how he had envisioned the evening proceeding.  Hannibal was right; he had come here tonight with the express purpose of provoking the doctor into action, into giving Will what he wanted, but he hadn’t intended to actually make the man displeased with him.  He hadn’t had he?  God, he couldn’t tell, couldn’t get a read on him now that Hannibal had slipped that damned mask of his back into place.

“What choice?” He hated the slightly panicked tone riding the edge of his voice but was unable to prevent it.  The idea that he had displeased Hannibal, or god forbid, _disappointed_ him enough that the older man might call a halt to this, to back away and leave Will stranded alone in his desire was definitely enough to start the low roll of panic in his gut.  Perhaps sensing the younger man’s distress, Hannibal’s thumb rubbed against the skin of his jaw in a soothing manner.  The gentle caress was in direct opposition to his next words.

“My darling, cunning boy.  I’m afraid you’ve painted yourself into a bit of a corner.  You currently have one of two options available to you.”  Hannibal released him suddenly, stepping back and straightening his clothing with casual indifference, deliberately not looking over at where the younger man leaned against the wall for support, obviously trembling, feeling bereft and slightly abandoned at the older man’s sudden withdrawal.

“You may leave now, go back to your isolated little home in Wolf Trap, back to your dogs and your whiskey and pretend that none of this ever happened.  Things will go back to the way they were before and we will never speak of it again.”

“Or?” Will bit out, starting to get angry.  Hannibal was playing with him again, and he didn’t like it one bit.  The older man had regained the upper hand in their little game with such ease that it left Will feeling a bit foolish for even attempting to out maneuver someone who obviously outclassed him in that field.  Maybe this had been a mistake.

“Or…..” Hannibal returned his gaze to his and Will gasped at the intensity, the _hunger_ that danced in those dark eyes.  No, this had definitely not been a mistake.  A poor decision, perhaps, but not a mistake.

“Or,” Hannibal continued, “you may choose to stay here, with me.”

“And what would happen then?  If I decide to stay?”

 “Then you will take what I choose to give you.”

 _Oh god, oh god, yes!_ His brain was howling at him to agree to anything Hannibal wanted if it got Will, more of what he wanted.  But Will was no fool.  There was too much hunger in the gaze that held his captive, hunger and something so much _darker_ that it had his hindbrain screaming in warning.

“And what exactly would that entail, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked cautiously, despite his body’s urging to rush headlong into whatever this was despite the dangers.  He was met with a slow smile that seemed to offer pleasure and pain in equal measure.

“Choose, and find out.”

Will searched that enigmatic face for some sign of reassurance, anything to give him a clue as to what the other man was planning.  All he saw was a careful, quiet patience, a predator calmly waiting to see which way the prey would run.

Licking his lips nervously, Will considered.  He could leave now.  Hannibal would not make a fuss, simply escort him to the door, help him into his coat and bid him drive safely.  And the good doctor was a man of his word.  Hannibal would never bring this up again, never use it to embarrass or hurt Will.  It would truly be like nothing had ever happened between them.  He could go back to his life, his dogs, could carry on with teaching during the week, fishing on the weekends. Helping Jack with cases and keeping his weekly appointments with Hannibal.  It would be calm.  Peaceful.  Safe.

_Lonely._

And he would spend the rest of his life wondering what could have happened.  Because Will knew, if he chose to leave now, the opportunity would never be offered again.

Or he could take a chance, with all that would entail.  Stay here with Hannibal, believe that the other man knew what he was doing, that he would not go too far and would be able to reassemble Will again after he dismantled him.  Because whatever the darkness bleeding through Hannibal’s eyes was, it promised to take Will apart completely.  Could he trust that Hannibal wanted him enough to keep him safely on this side of destruction?

_Yes._

“I’m staying.” The utter look of satisfaction that spread across Hannibal’s face sent shivers down his spine in the most wonderful of ways.  Will was notorious for making poor life choices, but in this, Will believed he had finally gotten something right.

“As you wish William” Hannibal murmured, stepping once again into Will’s personal space, running his hands up Will’s arms to cup his face with his large, warm hands.  “Such a brave boy” he offered the praise with a gentle kiss.  “Before we go any further, I am going to need a word from you.  One that you won’t say accidentally, but that cannot be taken out of context.  One that means safety to you, one that you will remember no matter what we are doing.”

“Hannibal, what the hell?  Why do I need a safe word?  That is what you’re talking about, isn’t it?  A way to ask you to stop without actually saying stop.”

“Exactly, Will.  And you will need it because I have every intention of pushing your boundaries.  Probably much further than what you will be comfortable with at first.” Hannibal all but purred the words. 

“And so you will tell me to _stop_.  You will tell me _no_.  But you won’t really mean it and I won’t listen, regardless.  Thus the need for a safe word.  It will let me know without a doubt we have reached your limit or that I have put you in more distress than you can endure at that particular moment in time.  Until we learn each other better, it is a safeguard against unintentional damage.

 _Unintentional damage._ A shudder ran through Will’s body at the sensual threat laced through that not so innocent phrase.

“Lighthouse.”

“Very good Will. An excellent choice.  Lighthouses have guided sailors and fishermen home to safe harbors for centuries.  A trusted symbol of safety in rough seas and in the darkest of nights.”  Hannibal’s eyes seemed to search his, seeking for what, Will knew not.

“And will you trust me William? Trust me not to lead you astray, to be your guide through the darkness, to quiet the storm of your mind and bring you back safely again?  Can you do that for me Will? Can you give me your trust?  I assure you, it won’t be misplaced.”

“Yes.  I can, I do.  I do trust you Hannibal.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead.  “Brave, brave boy” he murmured.  “Thank you.” They stood like that for a bit, Hannibal allowing Will to bury his head against his chest, to lean against him and find comfort in his warmth, in the steady beat of his heart.

Will knew he shouldn’t feel so safe, for he was wrapped in the arms of a monster.  He may not have a name yet for what lived inside of Hannibal, may not know exactly what flavor of darkness the older man held contained within the tight reigns of his control, but Will knew it was there; knew that if he let the pendulum swing, he would see nightmares screaming behind the doctor’s eyes, hungry and unsated.  But there was something heady in having that intense attention focused on him.  Heady and empowering. Hannibal didn’t see him as something delicate and broken, something to be pitied and in need of repair. For reasons that were beyond Will, Hannibal wanted him; wanted him more than anyone else ever had.  Not just for his mind or his gift.  Hannibal wanted _all of him_ and that was something Will was afraid he was already addicted to.  Life didn’t give Will Graham good things.  But perhaps, just perhaps, he could have this. 

So he burrowed deeper into Hannibal’s arms and took what comfort he could.

Slowly the long fingers stroking his curls ceased their repetitive motions, curling instead to grip the fine strands in a gentle grip.  Will found his head tilted back as once again dark eyes captured his.  He could see the want simmering in their depths; the fire had not gone out.  It had simply been banked and it sparked answering warmth in Will.

“Tell me, _mylimasis_ , are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, oh yes…..I’m ready.”

And the monster smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to let me know what you think if you could. Feedback is important, especially when venturing into a new fandom for the first time. To those who have left kudos and comments already, thank you so much!


	3. Contrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve behaved poorly tonight, William. An attitude of contrition and a willingness to atone would not be amiss, and may serve you well in the next hour or so.”
> 
> As always, I don't own Hannibal or the character. They sure a blast to play with though!
> 
> Unbeta'd, in case you couldn't tell. I really need to get me one of those!

_“Tell me, mylimasis, are you ready to begin?”_

_“Yes, oh yes…..I’m ready.”_

_And the monster smiled._

“You will go upstairs to my study.  It is the second door to the right at the top of the stairs.  You will find matches on the mantel. Light a fire in the fireplace if you wish.  Remove your shirt; your socks and shoes as well.  You may retain your jeans for now.” 

The instructions were simple, concise, and delivered in such a way that the expectation of obedience was obvious.  The fire lit in Will’s belly by the casual attitude of authority in Hannibal’s tone, however, was surely more than the simple statements warranted and it almost guaranteed that the additional heat from a real fire would not be needed.

“And then what?” Will had to clear his throat twice before he could get the words past the desire constricting his throat.  Arbitrarily, the whine that escaped him when Hannibal stepped away seemed to slip through with embarrassing ease.

“And then you will wait for me.”

After a few moments without response from Will, Hannibal tilted his head in that faintly reptilian way he sometimes had as he considered the younger man. 

“Is there anything about what I have asked of you that is unclear?”

Slowly Will shook his head, unwilling to attempt speech.  He was afraid if he opened his mouth again, nothing but garbled sounds of _need_ would escape.  He wanted to be _closer_ to Hannibal right now; the kind of close that involved tangled limbs and sweat slicked skin.  The idea of putting the length of a room, let alone an entire floor between himself and Hannibal anytime in the near future seemed ludicrous to Will.  Blushing at the lustful nature of his own thoughts and the imagery that accompanied them, he kept his eyes resolutely on Hannibal’s shiny, and no doubt expensive, shoes as his own shuffled in embarrassment.

Hannibal hummed in amusement.  Placing a finger under Will’s chin, he tilted the younger man’s head up to meet his eyes.

“Then why, dear Will, are you still standing in my kitchen?”  He raised an eyebrow in inquiry, and really, it was so obviously a move that it shouldn’t have the arousal singing through Will’s veins spiking, but oh, it _did_.

“Unless you’ve changed your mind……” Hannibal let his voice trail off.

“No! No I haven’t changed my mind” Will rushed to reassure him.  “I was just wondering what you were going to be doing in the meantime” he fumbled with the excuse. 

“I will be tiding up the kitchen.  I suggest you use the time available to you to try and put yourself in the proper frame of mind for our next interaction.”

“And what frame of mind is that, Dr. Lecter?”

“You’ve behaved poorly tonight, William.  An attitude of contrition and a willingness to atone would not be amiss, and may serve you well in the next hour or so.”

Promise and threat all rolled into one, casually spoken in the easy tone of one offering friendly advice had Will turning sharply on his heel and heading for the stairs.  He could hear Hannibal softly humming an aria to himself as he began cleaning up and Will wondered at the man’s control over his own desires.  Will was barely able to function right now, his mind fogged and his body made clumsy by want.

But wasn’t that what made all of this so appealing to Will?  What he craved from Hannibal?  The mastery the man seemed to wield so easily over himself and his environment was both soothing and exciting.  Will couldn’t say it was _easy_ to be around Hannibal, but it was far better than being around anyone else Will had ever encountered.  Hannibal rarely let his emotions show enough to trigger Will’s empathy and it was such a relief not to be constantly bombarded by stray thoughts and emotions that that fact alone would have been enough to induce Will to seek out the doctor’s company.

But when Hannibal did allow Will to see what he was feeling…… Will shuddered at the memory of the consuming hunger that Hannibal had displayed.  _Oh_ , _to be wanted like that_ and by someone like Hannibal, it was almost like something that should be forbidden to someone like him.  He was a nobody, just the FBI’s pet freak who happened to be occasionally useful.  He was so far in over his head with Hannibal that it was ridiculous.

The sudden sound of water being ran in the kitchen reminded Will that he should be moving and he hastily finished climbing the stairs and located the doctor’s study.  He had never been on the second floor of Hannibal’s home before; the few times he had been invited to dine over had never given a reason for him to venture this far into the other man’s private spaces.

 Curiously, he looked around, noted the leather couch and chairs, the shelves full of books and various objects d’art hanging from the walls.  Inexorably, Will found his gaze drawn to the large desk that seemed to dominate the room.  Heavy and dark, it was very similar to the one Hannibal had in his office, and Will could easily picture himself draped over its smooth surface.

Needing to distract himself from his wayward thoughts, Will moved to the fireplace to light it despite the warmth of the room.  Will smiled wryly to himself as he watched the flames dance in the hearth.  Since he was soon to be half naked ( _hopefully completely before the night was over!_ ), perhaps he would appreciate the warmth after all.

Speaking of which…. Will sighed to himself as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, removing it and the undershirt beneath it before folding them both neatly and placing them in one of the chairs.  Toeing off his shoes, he slid them under the chair to be out of the way and tucked his socks inside.

 _Striped to the waist?_   Check.  He wiggled his toes into the plush fibers of the expensive area rug beneath his feet _.  Barefoot?_   Check.  _Proper frame of mind?_   Hmmmmmm…

_An attitude of contrition……._

Will mentally reviewed the events of the evening so far.  What did he have to feel contrite about?  Manipulation and an attempt to provoke.  In the few relationships of his past, both of these had been often repeated occurrences and Will admitted with a frown that it had more often than not been a contributing factor to the end of those relationships.  He hadn’t enjoyed being manipulated by those past partners and now felt ashamed that he had attempted to do the same to Hannibal.  And besides, it had failed so spectacularly; the older man seeing through his ministrations with a ridiculous amount of ease and hadn’t hesitated to call Will on it.  Shame heated his face at the memory.  He had behaved selfishly and Hannibal deserved so much more from him.

_and a willingness to atone……….._

But _how_ was he to atone?  Will was sure Hannibal had something in mind that would take care of that, but how could Will show him he was willing to do so voluntarily?  That he recognized his mistakes and was ready to accept whatever punishment Hannibal decided was needed to make things right between them again?  He could try and tell the other man when he finally came up, but was uncertain if words could properly convey everything he was feeling.  Turning his options over in his mind, one stood out in Will’s mind more than any other.

Stepping into the center of the room, Will slowly sank to his knees, letting his hands rest comfortably on his thighs, loose and open.  Bowing his head, he was surprised at the feeling of peace that enveloped him.  He sighed as the last of his nervous tension slipped away.

He had done exactly as he had been instructed and whatever happened next would be entirely up to Hannibal.

Will was uncertain how much time had passed, not enough for his position to become uncomfortable just yet, before the sound of quiet footsteps reached his ears.  Without lifting his head he tracked the soft sounds as Hannibal slowly entered the room and came to stand before him.  Italian leather appeared in his field of vision and Will could see his face dimly reflected in their dark surface.  A long moment passed before a warm hand pressed under his jaw to gently lift his face to the man standing above him.

“Beautiful” Hannibal murmured.  “You are so beautiful like this Will.  Would that I could keep you so always.”  Hannibal spent a moment more taking him in before stepping back from where Will knelt.  “Stand up.  Let me look at you.”

Slowly, with as much grace as he could manage, Will did as he was bid, fighting to stand quiet under Hannibal’s gaze.  Now that he was upright with the weight of the doctor’s eyes pressing against his skin like a caress, some of the peace he had found in kneeling deserted him and it was a struggle not to begin fidgeting.  He cleared his throat nervously, the sound loud in the quiet of the room.

“What do we do now?”

Hannibal hummed in consideration.

“Tell me Will, what made you decide to wait for me in this manner?  I did not instruct you to kneel.”

“Should I not have?” Will asked, uncertainty making his voice soft.  Damn it, had he screwed this up already?

“You’ve done nothing wrong by choosing to do so, Will.  I am simply curious as to your state of mind” Hannibal soothed.

“This is about atonement right?  That’s what you said down in the kitchen.  I wanted to show you that I understand.  That I regret how I acted and want to make it right between us.” He shrugged.  “Seemed the best way to do that.  A penitent man kneels.”  The smile Hannibal gifted him with made the discomfort of the confession worth it.

“Very good, Will.  That is very, very good.  It seems you are in the correct frame of mind after all.”

“Right” Will blushed at the praise.  “How do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, is anybody interested in maybe seeing this chapter done from Hannibal's POV? I'm playing around with the idea and wondered if there would be any interest? It would come much later, maybe as a one shot add on or timestamp maybe. Idk.


	4. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bracing himself as much as he could, Will wrapped his fingers around the smooth edges. He would need something to hang on to. Knowing Hannibal as he did, this was going to hurt.
> 
> Please note the updated tags.
> 
> As always, I do not own Hannibal or any of the characters. And this chapter? Well, ouch. Just sayin.

_“Very good, Will.  That is very, very good.  It seems you are in the correct frame of mind after all.”_

_“Right” Will blushed at the praise.  “How do we start?”_

“Hmmm” Hannibal hummed as he moved into Will’s personal space and circled around him to press close.  A large hand pressed to Will’s belly before slowly gliding easily over up over the bare skin of his chest to circle his throat as the other grasped his hip, pulling him snug against the larger man so there was absolutely no way for Will to miss the promise of the substantial erection nestling against the cheeks of his ass.  Will allowed his head to fall back against Hannibal’s shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed, unable to prevent a soft moan from escaping his parted lips as Hannibal pressed his nose to Will’s skin and breathed him in.

“So impatient….. One might think you were looking forward to your act of atonement.” Hannibal mused, pressing the words against the joint of Will’s shoulder before skimming his lips up his neck to suck a delicate earlobe into the furnace of his mouth.  “Perhaps that you are even anticipating it.  Tell me Will, are you truly so eager for pain?”

“Not so much the pain…Aaahh” Will panted at the less than gentle nips the column of his throat was now being subjected to, “as to what comes after.”  A particularly sharp bite to the join of his neck and shoulder had him pushing back into the solid warmth of the man holding him so close.  Reaching behind him, Will grasped at Hannibal’s cloth covered thighs, winding his fingers into the expensive material in an effort to ground himself.  Having expected only pain, he was unprepared for the riot of pleasurable sensations coursing through his system.  Unable to process the overload, it had his body writhing in confusion.

“And what exactly” Another nip given, another moan released to feed Hannibal’s ego, “is it that you are expecting to come _after_ , dear one?” The doctor’s amusement was obvious in his voice; whether at Will’s statement or at the helpless way the younger man moved so desperately against him was unclear to Will’s fogged mind, but he thought it was probably a bit of both.

“Forgiveness” Will gasped, his head lolling forward as his empathy unfurled, reaching out, seeking to forge a connection with the other man.  “In your mind, I’ve trespassed against you and you’re not a forgiving man, Hannibal.  Your pardon has to be _paid_ for.” He gasped as the hand that had been holding his throat loosely tightened suddenly to jerk his head up at an uncomfortable angle.

“ _Yesss_ ” Hannibal hissed against his ear, ignoring Will’s whimper of discomfort as his amusement evaporated.  “And let us examine that trespass, shall we?  Instead of coming to me and _asking_ for what you needed, you attempted to gain your desire through subterfuge.  Your methods, though crude, were not without some success.  You did indeed manage to provoke a reaction.  Just not, I think, the one you desired.”  The hand holding Will’s hip released and slowly moved to his belt.  Long, dexterous fingers began to work the buckle loose.

“What do you object most to, Doctor?  The manipulation, my methods or that fact that it almost worked?”  Will didn’t know where the urge to goad Hannibal further came from, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.  He had to be out of his mind.  He felt Hannibal stiffen behind him and Will laughed.  “I wasn’t sure it would, you know.  Work I mean. I didn’t think you were the jealous type, Hannibal.”  _Self destructive tendencies._   They should probably discuss this at his next therapy session.  His laughter was abruptly cut off as his belt was given a sudden hard pull, the pliant leather sliding through the loops with a soft hiss.

“And you would be correct in that assumption.  Jealously is a base emotion, and I am rarely, if ever, base.”  Hannibal’s voice came out a deep rumble, so very soft and all the more dangerous for it.  “What I am, William, is _possessive_.  That you touched another, and let them touch you in return is where the true insult lies.”  A final tug and Hannibal was holding Will’s belt, drawing it up to fold double in his fist and pressing it to the tender skin of Will’s belly.

“You will learn, dearest William _,_ that _I do not share that which is mine.”_

“Ah, but I am not yours yet.  You haven’t claimed me Doctor,” Will taunted.  “You’ve only courted me.”  Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him?  Hadn’t he just been kneeling at Hannibal’s feet to show the man how ready he was to make things right between them?  Why was he so eager now to make things worse for himself?

“But you were aware of my intentions, were you not?  Accepted my attentions and returned them.  We had come to an unspoken agreement, you and I, and your actions earlier this evening have violated that agreement.  As the injured party, I am due restitution; am I not?”

“So you’re going to take your pound of flesh out of my ass.”  Why the fuck couldn’t he just _shut up_?  Forget a beating; Hannibal was going to end up strangling him before the night was over.

His throat was released and harsh fingers tangled painfully in his hair as Hannibal brought his lips to Will’s ear.

“Eloquent as always, William.  But thanks to your unruly mouth, I’m afraid a pound will no longer suffice.  It’s going to take much, much more to purchase the forgiveness you so professed to be seeking.”

“Good.”  And Will suddenly realized where his rebelliousness was coming from.  He didn’t want Hannibal to go easy on him.  For the man to start treating him like something delicate ( _broken_ ) would hurt Will more than any blow Hannibal could lay against him.  He needed to know that no matter how hard he pushed, Hannibal would not give up on him like everyone else in Will’s life.

Hannibal went still behind him, his silence taking on a considering quality.

“Oh, my cunning, cunning boy.  I think I begin to see your design.  Pushing me away to in order to draw me closer.  You need this more than you need me to take you. The reassurance that I will stay.”

_“Yes.”_

“Trust me, Will.  Trust that I will always give you what you need.  You have only to ask.”

Will sagged against him, letting the older man take most of his weight.  Relief and gratitude flooded him, leaving him feeling lightheaded in its wake.

“Thank you” he whispered.

Hannibal chuckled darkly.  “Do not thank me just yet.  The next span of time may prove more than you bargained for.  I am not pleased with how you have expressed yourself tonight, William.  You may yet have reason to regret your decision.”

“I won’t.”

“We shall see.  For now, let us set about restoring the balance between us.”  Hannibal released him completely and stepped back.  “Please stand at the end of the desk.” 

It wasn’t a request and Will didn’t treat it as one, moving to stand as instructed without saying anything.  Hannibal moved up behind him, stopping a few paces back.

“You will lower your jeans and underwear to your knees.”

Will hesitated only a moment before moving his hands to his fly; oddly pleased at how steady his hands were.  He could feel his face and neck heat with embarrassment as he slowly lowered his clothing; baring himself to Hannibal’s gaze.  The combination of nerves and humiliation swirled together in his gut, adding to the arousal that still lingered.  If the doctor was affected, he didn’t let on; his voice remaining calm and steady.

“Lean forward and place your hands on the desk.  You make grasp the edges if you need to steady yourself.”

Will took a deep breath and did as instructed; widening his stance as much as the clothing caught around his calves would allow and stretching his arms out to the sides of the desk.  Bracing himself as much as he could, Will wrapped his fingers around the smooth edges.  He would need something to hang on to.  Knowing Hannibal as he did, this was going to _hurt_.

A warm hand stroked possessively over the curve of Will’s back, startling him as Hannibal moved closer.  “Very good Will.  Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes Doctor.  I’m ready.”

“Tell me your safe word.”

“Lighthouse.”

“You will use it if you need to.  Am I understood?”

“Yes.”

Will heard the crack of the leather before the shock of the blow registered.  He gasped involuntarily as pain seared across the skin of his upper thighs before it subsided into a throbbing heat.  The next landed just above the first; more followed quickly and before long Will was gritting his teeth against the small cries that wanted to escape.  Blow after blow landed against his flesh, striping him from his knees to the top of his ass; each slap of the leather landing in evenly timed intervals and leaving behind angry red welts Will knew he would feel for days.  Pressing his hips into the desk in an effort to ground himself against the pain, Will was surprised to realize he was still achingly hard.  His arousal from earlier had flagged at the first lick of the belt; now it was back in full force and each subsequent strike just seemed to fuel his desire.  _This_ is what he needed.  To have every thought driven from his head so that only _this_ moment in time existed. It was all Will could do to hold his position, to keep from rutting against the cool surface of the desk for relief and begging Hannibal for more.

Eventually however, pain began to edge out over pleasure and Will could not hold back a sob as his head lowered to the desk.  As if it had been what Hannibal had been waiting for, he stayed his hand and the next blow did not fall.  Instead, Will felt a gentle touch on his nape; Hannibal’s fingers winding their way up to stroke his into his curls soothingly as Will lay panting against the cool wood.

“Have you had enough, dear one?” Hannibal’s voice was kind and it stirred something in protest inside of Will.  _He was not weak.  Not broken._

Bracing his arms, Will forced himself back up into position and shook his head in denial.

“Take what you give me” he gasped, sides heaving and slick with sweat. 

“Look at me.”  Hannibal searched his features when Will obeyed and his own expression was one of awed adoration. “Is it so important to you to that you would continue even when offered a reprieve?” he murmured, his hand cupping Will’s cheek reverently.

“I can take it.” Will croaked stubbornly.

“Of that I have no doubt.  But it is not necessary.  It is enough, Will. Balance has been restored.”

Will released the desk, turning so he could lean forward to close the narrow space between them, sagging against Hannibal’s chest, allowing himself to be enfolded in strong arms.  He didn’t understand most of what Hannibal was murmuring between the kisses he pressed against Will’s curls, the words not in any language Will understood.  But he basked in them, regardless.  The praise and adoration translated easily through Hannibal’s tone and they added to the blissed out state Will found himself floating in.

“Think I’m high on endorphins right now” Will’s words slurred softly around the edges.  He wanted to tip his head back to look at Hannibal, but it seemed like too much effort, his head far too heavy for the task.  “Feels a little like being drunk.”

Hannibal hummed as he held him tighter.  “Sub space.  I’ve heard it described in that manner before.”  Will wrinkled his nose, not liking the implications but unable to really argue with them.

“So what happens now?”  he muttered into the soft fabric of Hannibal’s shirt.

“Now, mylimasis, I will take care of you.  A bath I think, and then bed.  You need to rest.”

Will finally found the strength to raise his head enough to look at the man holding him.  Tenderness warred with possessive prurience for dominance on Hannibal’s face and it was almost more than Will’s tired mind could process.  But his empathy, oh it recognized the emotions roiling through Hannibal’s eyes and it reveled in them.  Reveled in being held safe in the arms of a monster’s affection.

“Don’t understand why you want me so badly.  Why you’re so good to me.” Will slurred.

And the monster smiled.

“Because you are mine.  And I take care of what is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the great fanibals who have left such encouraging comments and kudos! And due to said positive feedback, the Chapter 3 will eventually be posted as an add on from Hannibal's POV. Drop a line anytime and let me know what you think so far and what you might like to see written into upcoming chapters! Hey, I might even listen. ;)


	5. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you not enjoying yourself, mongoose? I know I am.” Wicked laughter played havoc over Will’s tightly stretched senses as he felt the older man press against him from behind, rubbing his own erection tight against the small of Will’s back.
> 
> As promised, bathroom smut!!!! You go ahead and enjoy that.....
> 
> As always, I don't own Hannibal or any of the characters. I just like making them do dirty, dirty things....

_“Don’t understand why you want me so badly.  Why you’re so good to me.” Will slurred._

_And the monster smiled._

_“Because you are mine.  And I take care of what is mine.”_

Will had no idea how long he had remained softly cocooned in the endorphin fueled fog that descended over him in Hannibal’s study, but when he finally started to come back to himself, it was to discover that the scenery had changed.

The bathtub Will was currently floating in could probably hold five people.  Easily.  Comfortably even, with room to spare.  A lack of space could, in no way, provide a valid explanation for the close proximity of another body to his.  Will was fairly certain that he was being held above the scented water by Hannibal’s chest.

Will slowly tilted his head back, angling his face up to visually confirm what he already knew.  Hannibal gazed back down at him with an indulgent smile, bringing a hand up to brush damp curls out of Will’s eyes.

“Hello Doctor” Will murmured, his voice carrying soft in the humid air.

“Welcome back, _mylimasis_ ” Hannibal returned just as softly.  “I was wondering when you would return to me.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.  How long was I out of it?”

“Not long.  No more than fifteen minutes or so, and there is no need to apologize. A perfectly normal reaction to an intense and unfamiliar situation, especially for a mind as sensitive as yours.”

Will snorted in wry amusement, bringing his head back to rest against Hannibal’s shoulder.  Embarrassment was slowly creeping in; eroding the relaxation that lingered in his limbs and making him squirm slightly in discomfort. 

“Normal is not a word most people would use when describing me or my behaviors. Odd, creepy, and my personal favorite, unstable are the usual adjectives.”  Self depreciation had its uses.  It was a wonderful way to deflect and Will used it ruthlessly now to steer the conversation away from things he was not ready to face. Not that Hannibal wouldn’t catch on.  Maybe.  Probably.

“Ah, but I am not most people.” Hannibal’s words were teasing, but his tone let Will know he was perfectly aware of what he was doing and was willing to allow it.  For now.  Will knew they would be discussing it again in the near future.

 Will snorted again at the arrogance of the statement, content to ignore the underlying message in favor of focusing on the words spoken.  Besides, it _was_ arrogant, deserving of a snort, even if Will couldn’t really argue its validity.

Hannibal reached for a small bottle on the side of the tub and poured a generous amount of liquid into the palm of his hand.  The fragrant scents of sandalwood and vanilla filled the air, combining pleasantly with whatever Hannibal had already added to the bathwater.  Warm, soapy hands moved over Will’s shoulders, cleaning the sweat from his skin and massaging gently as they went.

“And most people are blind to what is before them,” Hannibal continued, “Preferring to see only what lies on the surface, too lazy to look deeper.”

“But not you” Will stated, relaxing into the doctor’s ministrations with a sigh.

“No, not me.” Hannibal agreed with a smile.  “Personally, I find you endlessly fascinating in all your facets. The more I see, the deeper I wish to delve into your depths.”

Will made an amused sound.  “I have facets, do I?”

“Oh yes, many I should think.  Consider how many sides of yourself you have displayed in just this one evening.”  Large hands move from Will’s shoulders in a smooth glide to begin stroking over his chest in slow, sensual motions.  A gentle press along his collar bones, a light scrape of nails across a nipple, gentle touches meant to inflame, all blending together to cause the banked arousal coiled in Will’s belly to unfurl, sending a languorous heat to spread through his veins.

Hannibal’s voice lowered along with hands, a lazy rumble, more felt than heard as he continued his assault on Will’s senses.  “In the span of a few short hours you have been both provocateur and seducer, defiant and penitent by turns, before becoming at last…” firm pressure then against the sensitive plane of his belly, a gentle arch of Will’s back into the solid flesh behind him in response, “yielded and wanton under my hand.” 

Will moaned as those wonderful, talented surgeon’s hands slipped beneath the surface of the water to cup him intimately for a moment; continuing their slow slide down to insistently widen the spread of his thighs before moving up just enough to encircle his aching length in a firm grasp.

“You enjoyed that” Will gasped. “Enjoyed seeing me that way; cracked open and bared to you, knowing there was nothing but you in my head; that you had driven out every other monster from my mind and there was nothing left but you…” The pendulum swung of its own violation, bringing every moment spent in the doctor’s study into sharp focus; the pleasure and pain swirling together, the shock of the belt punishing his flesh, the sweet release of surrendering himself to Hannibal’s control, the desperate arousal he had felt at being so lovingly dominated.  The memories twisted and collided with the present and the onslaught of lust left in their wake caught Will in their riptide and rolled him under.  It felt like drowning.

Will fought not to move, to deny Hannibal the satisfaction of having reduced him to desperation so quickly, but his body didn’t give a damn for his pride and moved without his consent, hips shifting to rut into Hannibal’s hand in a plea for release.  The hum of approval Hannibal sighed against his temple only added to his embarrassed arousal, driving it higher and faster than Will knew how to deal with.  As so often happened when he was with Hannibal, Will felt overwhelmed.  He wanted it to end and to never, ever stop.

“You were exquisite under the lash, wanton in your pleasured pain.  And knowing you had willingly given yourself over to me…. It was as heady as any wine I have ever tasted, Will.  A beautiful gift I have every intention of indulging in as often as you will allow.”   

“Oh, God...yes... _Hannibal_ ” Will moaned as he was given lazy, slow strokes; just enough to stimulate and tease, nowhere near what he needed to get off.  “You can indulge now… _Please_ Hannibal!” A less than gentle squeeze turned the moan to a high pitched whine of _want_.

“Be patient, dear Will.  We have time” Hannibal murmured, one hand continuing his ministrations to Will’s cock while the other wandered lower, over the silky skin of his sack to delve between the globes of his ass. “Fine things are meant to be savored and you are very, very fine to me.”

Will went still at the first brush of those elegant fingers against his most intimate flesh, sucking breath deep into his lungs only to hold it there as he temporarily forgot to breath.  Never had he allowed another’s touch there, not even his own.  It was new.  And frightening.  And it felt so damned _good_.

Raising his arms to encircle Hannibal’s neck, Will writhed against the warm body pressed so close; his own not knowing how to move, confused as to what it wanted more.  Rutting forward into Hannibal’s hand, stroking his cock into the tight tunnel it provided was sublime, but pushing down against those long fingers that pressed against him, teasing him with light touches that circled his hole but refused to breach the tight ring of muscle, that yielded new and intoxicating sensations that had Will bucking back to chase them.  Hungry for more of both, Will moved erratically, helpless in the doctor’s arms.

Will teetered on the edge for what seemed like forever; riding the waves of pleasure Hannibal was so easily raising in his willing flesh, but frustratingly, maddeningly, he was kept from his peak.  Will would feel the beginnings of his orgasm rush over him, and somehow, every time, Hannibal would know and the tight tunnel of his fist would slacken, his clever fingers would still, and Will was denied.

After the third time, Will let out a whimper of frustrated need; embarrassingly high pitched and demanding.  “You’re cruel, Hannibal.”  

“Often” Hannibal agreed, nipping Will’s ear in gentle affection as he looked over Will’s shoulder to watch his hands play between the pale thighs spread so eagerly between his own.  “But in this particular instance, I am merely indulging, as you yourself invited me to do.  Are you not enjoying yourself, mongoose?  I know I am.” Wicked laughter played havoc over Will’s tightly stretched senses as he felt the older man press against him from behind, rubbing his own erection tight against the small of Will’s back.  Will shuddered at the implications of that hard flesh moving against his own.  He wanted Hannibal inside of him, taking him.  Making Will _his_.

“And how long” Will gasped as Hannibal added a twist on an upstroke before sliding a palm over the sensitive head of his straining cock, gathering the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from the tip to spread it down the shaft. “How long do you intend to play with me?  To make me wait before you finally take me, claim me?”

“What a greedy boy you are” Hannibal hummed with another lazy roll of his hips, sending another wave of sharp need coursing through Will.  His cock jerked in Hannibal’s hand in response and Will could only hope the doctor wouldn’t notice.  But of course he did.

“Greedy and filthy it seems.  Do you like that Will?  Like being my filthy, greedy boy?”

“God, what you do to me Hannibal” Will groaned, breath coming in short pants as they moved together.

“I know what I am _going_ to do to you Will.  Shall I tell you?  Tell you how, when I finally do decide to take you, I will lay you out on silken sheets; how I will take my time to savor every inch of your skin with lips and tongue and teeth?  How I will leave no part of you untouched, unexplored by my hands and mouth?  How before I enter you for the first time you will be spread beneath me, open and begging?  I will hear you sob my name, Will as you plead with me for release.”

Will was gasping now; near sobbing with pleasure as the hands working his flesh increased their pace, the hand encircling his cock tightening almost painfully as the other moved from his twitching hole to press just beneath his balls to stimulate his prostrate from the outside.

“Hannibal…. Hannibal, please!” Will was sobbing in earnest now, pride forgotten as he begged. He was so _close_.  Just a little more and he would fall.

“ _Yes_ , just like that, Will.  _That_ is how I will have you.  And when I have driven you to completion, when you are limp and exhausted from your pleasure, only then I will seek my own.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to the shell of Will’s ear before moving to mouth at the join of should and neck, lathing the delicate flesh with tongue and teeth.  “And when I reach my peak, when I spill myself as deep within your willing flesh as I can reach, _here_ is where I will lay my mark.  I will set my teeth deep and I will never let you go.” Sharp teeth bit into Will’s flesh, not breaking the skin, but close. A promise of what was to come.

A final push of Hannibal’s hips against him, and Will felt the hot spatter of Hannibal’s release pulse against his back, marking him as his own.

And it was enough. Will broke, crying out his pleasure from between clenched teeth into the humid air of the bathroom as he came, near convulsing in Hannibal’s tight hold; ribbons of white shooting from his pulsing flesh to paint his chest and Hannibal’s hand and leaving Will shaken and weak.  With a sigh, he collapsed back into the arms that still cradled him, boneless and sated.


	6. A Prelude To Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is there not to be pleased about?” Hannibal nuzzled his face into the curls at Will’s nape, inhaling deeply before moving to mouth gently at his ear. “A gentle awakening after a restful night’s sleep, my lover soft and warm in my arms.” 
> 
> Or, the boys wake up together and Hannibal is a smug bastard.
> 
> As always, I don't own Hannibal or the characters, but damn, the things I can make them do!

_With a sigh, he collapsed back into the arms that still cradled him, boneless and sated._

 

Awareness slowly forced its way into Will’s consciousness, dragging him up from the warm comfort of sleep.  Grumbling in discontent at the idea of leaving the peace he had found, Will rolled over to burrow deeper into the mattress.  Or he would have except for the arm that tightened like a steel band around his waist, dragging him back across the mattress into a close embrace and keeping him there with a causal strength that was more than a little possessive.

 

Will stiffened with surprise at being manhandled so suddenly, instinctively attempting to pull away from the unfamiliar sensation of being held so closely by another before his mind flooded with images of last night’s events and he remembered exactly whose arms now held him and in whose bed he now lay.  Relaxing back into Hannibal’s arms with a smile he made no attempt to hide, Will snuggled closer for a moment before extending his arms over his head and arching his back into a full body stretch, rocking his head back to rest against the doctor’s shoulder, toes pointed and then curling behind the legs tangled with his own.  Abused muscles twinged in protest at the movement, letting Will know in no uncertain terms that sitting down for any reason in the foreseeable future would be extremely uncomfortable and something best avoided if at all possible.  A low groan escaped Will’s mouth at the mild discomfort, earning him a dark chuckle from the man spooned so close behind him.

 

“Sore?” Hannibal inquired teasingly, making no attempt to mask either the amusement or satisfaction in his voice.

 

Will made a soft noise of agreement before giving the arm wrapped around his waist a gentle pinch.  “You sound entirely too pleased with yourself for this early in the morning.  Do you always wake up in such a good mood?” he groused to cover for the silly grin he hoped Hannibal couldn’t see.  This really was nice, waking up with someone; none of the morning after awkwardness present that had accompanied his past liaisons.  Not that Will had many to refer back to; most of his previous encounters hadn’t lasted long enough for a morning after of any kind, let alone the affectionate snuggling he was now indulging in.

 

“What is there not to be pleased about?” Hannibal nuzzled his face into the curls at Will’s nape, inhaling deeply before moving to mouth gently at his ear. “A gentle awakening after a restful night’s sleep, my lover soft and warm in my arms.”  The words were almost purred against the sensitive shell of Will’s ear, Hannibal’s accent heavier and thick with sleep; sending shivers of desire dancing across his skin.  Will turned his head, angling to capture that wicked mouth in a kiss, but Hannibal shifted, rolling Will onto his stomach and moving over him, his body a heavy weight pressing Will gently into the mattress, keeping him in place beneath the larger man.  Pinned as he was, Will tried to buck back into the weight above him, but only managed a  slight wiggle, but it was enough to cause the evidence of Hannibal’s own growing desire to slide between his cheeks, causing the empath to release a needy moan.

 

Hannibal’s hips gave a lazy roll, pressing closer before stilling, the doctor setting up to straddle Will’s thighs and running his hands lightly over the smaller man’s back, long fingers skimming along each vertebrae as if counting them one by one.

 

“You were so good for me last night, Will” Hannibal murmured, hands roaming lower, the touches becoming more possessive as he stroked over the fading welts and darkening bruises that decorated Will’s buttocks and thighs.  Will couldn’t help squirming a bit, the caressing hands and murmured words leaving behind a trail of fire, burning against his skin and settling deep into his mind.  “You took everything I gave you so beautifully, exquisite in your suffering and breathtaking in your pleasure.  I have never witnessed another so lovely _in extremis_ ” Hannibal sighed.  “And the unexpected pleasure I found in the softness that followed, that you allowed me to care for you in the aftermath and hold you close through the night as you clung to me in your slumber.  So yes, _mylimasis_ , I find myself very well pleased this morning.”

 

Hot open mouth kisses were pressed up the column of Will’s spine as he writhed beneath Hannibal, fully hard now and leaking as he rutted into the mattress.  Hannibal’s words a seductive sigh, weaving an intricate web of desire that Will had no way of escaping even if he wanted to.  And he didn’t.  God, he didn’t _want_ to get away anymore.  He wanted to give in to all that the other man might demand from him. He wanted Hannibal to _take_ , to _own_ , and Will knew that desire should panic him, should have him pushing and fighting to get away, but all Will felt was a driving need to give the man above him _everything_ …...

 

“God, Hannibal, please….I need, _please_ ….” Will moan nonsensically, moving his hands beneath him to rise, to push back into the heat hovering just behind him, _needing_ …..Only to be held firmly in place, Hannibal’s forehead pressed between his shoulder blades as he panted hot breaths against Will’s sweat slicked skin and his hands grasped Will’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, pushing him tight against the mattress and stilling his frantic thrusts against the sheets.

 

“Shhh,” Hannibal soothed him softly.  “Patience.”

 

“Fuck patience” Will growled, only to hiss in pained pleasure, the sharp sting of Hannibal’s palm cracking against his buttocks singing through his flesh, arrowing straight to his aching cock.

 

“Language,” the reprimand was mild, but delivered in that same tone of control that had so undone Will the evening before.  “I will not be rushed into taking you in haste now, when we have so little time to savor it before we must both be about our day.  What I have planned for you will take hours, not mere minutes.  I intend to have you, thoroughly and at my leisure, mylimasis, and so it pleases me to have you wait.  You want to please me, do you not?” Hannibal hummed in inquiry.

 

“ _Yes_ , you know I do” Will moaned, falling easily into the submission Hannibal seems to coax from him so effortlessly, relaxing into the strong hands that held him safe and immobile.  “But please, I don’t know how much longer….” Will rubbed his face into his pillow, hating the whine that pitched his voice, before he begged “Please, don’t make me wait too long, Hannibal.  I need you.  I need _this_.”

 

“I know, Will.  I know you do, and you won’t have to endure beyond tonight.  You will return here at the end of your day and we will share a meal.  And then, dearest, I will take you to my bed and we will both have what we desire.”  A last kiss, pressed to his skin like the seal on a promise, and Hannibal was moving away from him, rising from the bed to begin dressing.

 

Will pushed his face into the pillow again, desperately trying to reign in his breathing and resist the urge to rub his aching erection into the bed, knowing it would only earn him another slap to his abused ass or thighs.  The pain would only spike his arousal higher and that wouldn’t help him.  Who knew?  He was learning all kinds of things about himself that he never even suspected before.  Apparently, in the right setting, pain was now an aphrodisiac.  And let’s not forget his new favorite turn on, being dominated by a certain smugly arrogant psychiatrist who was too damned sexy for his own good.

 

The mattress sagged as said psychiatrist returned to sit beside where Will lay, leaning in to press a kiss to Will’s temple.  “Take whatever time you need to compose yourself.  Shower if you wish and then join me downstairs.  I will prepare breakfast before you have to depart for Quantico.” 

 

Will mumbled something uncomplimentary into his pillow before rolling over to gaze up at Hannibal.  “Yeah, ok.  A shower sounds good.”  He returned the kiss Hannibal leaned down to give him, running his hands up his arms and neck to tangle briefly in the silky strands of silver and dark blonde, releasing them reluctantly as the older man stood to walk towards the bedroom door, pausing as he reached it as if he had just remembered something, turning back to face the bed casually.

 

“Will?”  Hannibal waited until Will had turned to look at him, “Before I leave you to your own devices, lest you be tempted to ease your discomfort in the privacy of the shower, last night was the last time you will be allowed to come without permission.”  Eyes the color of bloody topaz danced with devilish delight at the shocked expression on Will’s face as he tried desperately to comprehend what Hannibal had just said.

 

“Are you seriously telling me that I can’t masturbate?” Will finally croaked, voice hovering between shock and complete disbelief.

 

“Not at all” Hannibal replied easily.  “You may touch yourself as much as you like.  What you may _not_ do is bring yourself to orgasm without my express permission.  If you want to come, you must _ask_.”  A slight pause as Hannibal drank in his embarrassment before continuing.  “Am I understood?”

 

Will’s cock, which had finally started to soften, jerked now in renewed interest as the implications of Hannibal’s words sank in.  Images flooded through his mind in excruciating detail; himself calling the doctor late at night, after having resisted as long as he could before finally giving in and reluctantly dialing the phone.  His voice would be embarrassed and needy, both hating and loving being forced to ask Hannibal for permission, desperate as he begged his doctor to be allowed to come.  The images kept playing in his head, making Will squirm on the bed in embarrassed arousal.  His name being uttered sharply jerked him out of his fantasies and he focused on the man waiting patiently across the room. His eyes jerked up to Hannibal’s briefly before lowering to his shoes.

 

“I asked you a question, Will.  I expect the courtesy of an answer.”  Infinitely patient, but holding the edge of a command now, Hannibal’s voice almost dragged the answer from Will’s reluctant lips.

 

“Yes, I understand, Doctor.”  Will murmured, eyes fluttering shut against the arousal twisting in his belly.  Will didn’t hear the footsteps, but his chin was suddenly lifted and his gaze captured by Hannibal’s darker one.

 

“And Will?  If you disobey me, I _will_ know.  And you will not enjoy the consequences.”  The corners of Hannibal’s mouth twitched in an almost smile as he regarded Will’s expression, noting not doubt the flush of his skin and pupils blown wide with desire.  “Or perhaps you might at that.  There is so much more for us to discover about each other, my dearest Will.  I’m sure we will have the opportunity to explore your capacity to enjoy pain in the near future.  Your very nature almost guarantees it.”

 

His smile only widened as Will slowly nodded and then shook his head, unclear whether he should be agreeing or not.  Hannibal’s soft laughter followed him like smoke after a fire as he made his escape to the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos, they really keep a writer going! If you have the time and like what you've read, please take a minute to let me know! I absolutely adore hearing from you guys!


	7. In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will watched with suspended breath as Hannibal left off fussing with whatever was on the stove to stalk over to where Will stood, the doctor’s gait smooth and easy, a smile curving his lips. Only the heat in his gaze betrayed his hunger. 
> 
> Or, how I really thought the boys would get THROUGH breakfast and on with their day in this chapter and instead, this happened!

_His smile only widened as Will slowly nodded and then shook his head, unclear as to whether he should be agreeing or not. Hannibal’s soft laughter followed him like smoke after a fire as he made his escape to the shower._

  
It really was tempting, Will admitted to himself as he stood under the hot spray of the water. Hannibal’s dark laughter had followed him into the bathroom and the implications of things yet to come intertwined within that silken sound had done nothing to calm Will’s arousal.

  
Still painfully hard, Will seriously considered disobeying Hannibal and giving himself some much needed relief. The idea of enduring an entire day in the state he was in was unappealing to say the least. One hand pressed against the tile wall while the other slowly stroked his painfully hard flesh. It wouldn’t take much, not with as hard as he was and not with the feel of Hannibal’s hands on his abused flesh so fresh in his mind. Almost unbidden, the memory of gentle kisses pressed along his spine caused him to arc in need as he rutted into his hand as echoes of Hannibal’s wicked mouth ghosted across his hypersensitive skin; pushing him dangerously close to the edge of release.

  
_‘If you disobey me, I will know.’_

  
Will moaned as the reminder floated across his lust fogged mind, hand moving faster over heated flesh as his imagination kicked into high gear, creating image after image of what Hannibal might do to punish him for the disobedience, flooding his body with adrenaline and making his heart hammer in his heaving chest. Will didn’t know how Hannibal would know, but the knowledge that he would was more of an incentive to disobey than a deterrent. And, oh, how much Will knew he would enjoy the punishment Hannibal would dole out on his willing body.....

  
Unless Hannibal decided to make Will wait longer. That thought alone was enough to bring things to a screeching halt.

  
Will’s hand slowed, moving to grasp his cock at its base to stave off his impending orgasm as he let out a groan of frustration. Surely Hannibal wouldn’t be that cruel? Banging his head lightly against the tile, Will smirked to himself. _Of course he would._ It would be too perfect for the other man to resist. Sending Will home alone tonight as punishment would be exactly something Hannibal would do. The suffering it would generate would appeal to the other man’s sadistic tendencies and the state of desperation and begging Will would be reduced to would feed the doctor’s ego endlessly.

  
_Well, fuck that_ , Will thought to himself sourly. He would suffer through the whole damned day at Quantico, sporting the world’s most painful boner if necessary, before he gave Hannibal an opportunity to back out of finally taking him to bed tonight.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will followed the smells of food downstairs to the kitchen; his shower having been completed in a perfunctory manner that left him clean but ultimately unsatisfied. Entering the kitchen, he paused for a moment and just watched as Hannibal moved gracefully between counter and stove, pantry and refrigerator. The man moved like a predator, Will admitted to himself and he wondered why it had taken him so long to notice. The closer he got to Hannibal, the clearer he saw the darkness that lived under the other man’s skin. It should worry him that the knowledge only made Hannibal more attractive in his eyes. It should, but it didn’t.

  
Will watched with suspended breath as Hannibal left off fussing with whatever was on the stove to stalk over to where Will stood, the doctor’s gait smooth and easy, a smile curving his lips. Only the heat in his gaze betrayed his hunger. Will gave no resistance as long fingers tangled in his curls, tilting his head up and to the side so Hannibal could run lips and teeth along the sensitive skin of his throat. The doctor inhaled deeply and pressed a kiss to the shell of Will’s ear.

  
“I see you managed to avoid temptation. Good boy.” The smug satisfaction in Hannibal’s tone only added to Will’s prickly mood, causing him to huff in annoyance at the doctor’s arrogance, but still, it wasn’t enough to make him want to leave the warmth of Hannibal’s embrace.  
“And you can tell that just by sniffing me? Really, doctor, isn’t that just a little much, even for you?”

  
Hannibal hummed in amusement at the sass as he continued to mouth along Will’s jaw, kisses and gentle nips pressed against tender flesh. “There are other indications, to be sure” he allowed. “For example, the tension that still remains in your face and shoulders, the aroused flush to your skin and the almost complete dilation of your pupils despite the light in the room, coupled with the slight tremble in your limbs that you cannot control despite your best efforts are all good signs that you have been obedient to me.” The grip in his hair tightened further, pulling him into a less than gentle arc against the larger man, Hannibal’s other hand hard on his hip, fingers pressing bruises into already marked flesh as he held the smaller man in place.

  
“But, oh, your _scent_ , sweet William.....it is all the proof I will ever need. It tells me so much more than anything else could. What it contains, and more importantly for you at this particular moment in time, what it does _not_.” The words, whispered soft against his throat, drew a moan from deep within Will and he pressed himself insistently against the hard planes of Hannibal’s own.

  
“Tell me.” Will’s voice came out breathy and weak, but he didn’t care. Hannibal was rolling him under with his words alone, and Will wanted more.

  
A deceptively gentle kiss was pressed to the hollow of his throat before Hannibal’s lips traveled upward to spill dark seduction into the shell of Will’s ear. “Even after your shower, mylimasis, you still smell of desire, hot and sweet and earthy. Your need is so heavy in the air I can almost _taste_ it on my tongue. Your satisfaction, however, has always smelled of the sea, of wet and brine. There is no trace of the sea on your skin today.”

  
The sound of the doctor’s pleasure from Will’s obedience lay heavy against his skin, making Will shiver involuntarily before Hannibal’s actual words sank in. _'Your satisfaction, however, has always smelled of the sea'_...

Always. As in Hannibal had scented it enough to be familiar with it, able to recognize it from memory. Will stiffened in Hannibal’s arms, pushing weakly against broad shoulders as he tried to step back, away from the embrace and the embarrassment he could feel staining his cheeks.

  
Hannibal tsked and tightened his hold, locking Will in place against him. “No, William. You will stay as you are until I see fit to release you.” Will stilled automatically, obedience coming without thought at the commanding tone of Hannibal’s voice, but he, closed his eyes tight against the knowing gaze that he knew would be leveled at him. It was a small defiance, but it was all Will could manage as his system flooded with shame.  
How many times had he jerked himself off before his appointments with Hannibal, desperate to take the edge off of his growing attraction to the doctor before having to sit across from him and pretend to be normal? And Hannibal had known. Will was unable to prevent the moan of denial that escaped him at the knowledge.

  
Almost as if he could read Will’s mind, and really, at this point it wouldn’t surprise Will if he could, the doctor’s voice continued, deep and hungry and absolutely ruthless in his refusal to allow Will to hide from this humiliation. “Oh, yes, Will, I knew. Every. Single. Time, I knew. Even that atrocious aftershave of yours could not disguise the traces of your release as it lingered on your skin, filling my office with your sweet scent.”

  
Will began to struggle again, managing to gain some small space between them, but it was in vain as Hannibal easily negated his victory by simply stepping forward, effectively erasing the distance gained as he turned them bodily and pressed Will into the doorframe, pinning him in place with the weight of his body.

  
Hannibal’s voice continued without pause, his only response to Will’s continuing squirming was to thrust his thigh between Will’s, giving the younger man something to grind against, distracting him from the fact that Hannibal had effectively removed any leverage Will might have had. “I found it flattering at first, the knowledge that you had become so needy, so unable to control your own desires that you had begun to resort to such extreme measures in a bid to conceal it from me, but after so many long evenings of sitting across from you, watching as you would squirm in your seat or stalk the edges of the room, uneasy and tormented by your own mind and so very desperate to avoid looking at me, I began to feel…. _taunted_. You have no idea the things I wanted to do to you, the wicked thoughts that plagued me those evenings. But you will. I promise you that.”

  
Hannibal’s kiss swallowed Will’s whimper of surrender, consuming it entirely and Will along with it before he was suddenly released, left with his head spinning and so off balance that he was forced to grab onto the doorframe to steady himself. He blinked in disbelief as Hannibal moved casually back to the stove and began platting their breakfast.

  
“Hannibal…” It came out almost a mewl, and Will couldn’t care less. He needed so badly and Hannibal had just walked away. It was more than Will’s lust fogged mind could comprehend.

  
His cry seemed to linger in the air far too long before Hannibal finally turned to look at him over his shoulder, face set and unyielding.

  
“You will wait, Will.”

  
There was no give to be found in Hannibal’s voice and Will gently thumped the back of his head against the doorway in frustration before closing his eyes and nodding weakly in acknowledgement of the decree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter didn't go as planned, but hopefully the boys cooperate in the next one and things can move along. If things go as planned, we will have a little alteration to the fight scene between Tobias and Hannibal and then...... Well, I've been waiting for it, have you?
> 
> Drop a line to let me know what you think or just to vent your frustrations with our two willful boys! I know they've been driving me nuts with all this teasing! Damn you, Hannibal! Just take the boy to bed already!


	8. To Claim A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You must be sure, Will. Once done, it cannot be undone. There will be no going back from this.” The warning was in stark contrast to the need Will could feel rolling off of the other man in waves, beating at his empathy and screaming across his nerves. Will realized Hannibal was hanging onto his control by a thread and Will suddenly, desperately wanted to see it snap.
> 
> Or finally, our boys stop playing around!
> 
> As always, I don't own them, and they don't listen to me anyway!
> 
> Finally got this to repost properly. Much easier to read when AO3 and my laptop cooperate!

Standing in the doorway of Hannibal’s ruined office, Will let the pendulum swing.

_Rage.  So much rage….._

_A rage normally kept in tight check, held secure behind an iron will and ruled by a calculating intelligence; most often left to rest, to lay dormant, sleeping one might say, but always there, always aware, and always waiting and ready to come fully awake._

_And, oh, it was awake now.  Gloriously so, uncoiling black as pitch and burning with a deep cold born from the nightmare of an endless winter night, roused to wakefulness now, eager and hungry;  sucking the air and light from the room as it pulsed and screeched and clawed its way free._

_Someone he valued, someone the monster considered as belonging to him alone, had been taken from him once again, and this time, just as the first, the monster howled for vengeance; violence for violence, blood for blood.  But unlike before, the monster was not newly born, weak from starvation and limited by a body too small to contain the madness within.  No, this time, this time it was fully formed; capable and viscous with the knowledge of how easily flesh could be torn and eager to hear bones shatter beneath its wrath.  The price of this trespass would be exacted_ now _.  No need to bid his time or for a years-long hunt before bringing down his quarry; his prey had conveniently sought him out.  Entered the lion’s den of its own accord, the whole time bragging and gloating, foolishly believing itself the superior predator.  It would be shown differently._

_The mask fell away, and the monster smiled._

With a gasp, Will’s eyes snapped open, instantly seeking out the source of the images still ghosting through his consciousness, finding Hannibal immediately, seated at his desk, politely but firmly declining the services of the first responder trying to treat the wound to his thigh.  Their eyes met and held; knowledge and something _more_ passing between them.  Will could _feel_ the darkness moving behind the placid features of Hannibal’s mask, still awake, still hungry; unappeased by the blood that had been spilt and watching Will with another kind of appetite.  Possessive.  Carnal.  And _oh so very curious_ as to how Will would react to the knowledge of what had _really_ happened here.

In that moment Will knew three things as absolute truth:

  1. Hannibal was beyond dangerous.  This was not the first time he had killed.
  2. Hannibal had killed Tobias Budge not out of self-defense, but because he believed Tobias had killed Will; had dared to touch what Hannibal considered to be his alone.
  3. Hannibal was obsessed _(in love?)_ with Will and would absolutely, never, ever let him go.



Will was not dissuaded by this knowledge.  He _reveled_ in it.

He did wonder briefly what that said about him, but let the passing thought go quickly, realizing that he didn’t care.  Hannibal saw into his darkness; had gazed upon the nightmares that lived and occupied the spaces inside of Will and he did not flinch from them.  Indeed, he seemed to treasure them, to treasure _Will_ , accepting him completely and encouraged him to accept himself.  It was no hardship for Will to offer that same acceptance in return.  What lived inside of Hannibal was no deterrent to Will.  Quite the opposite in fact.

What he had found with Hannibal was precious, worthy of being cherished and protected and Will wasn’t about to let the FBI or anyone else take Hannibal away from him.  And certainly not over the likes of Tobias Budge.

Suspicious by nature, Jack asked Will to “look”, just as Will knew he would.  And Will?  Will used Jack’s trust in him ruthlessly and without hesitation, confirming Hannibal’s version of events without a trace of guilt.  Hannibal was _his_ , and he was keeping him.

And the monster smiled.

OOOOOOO

Once more, Will found himself kneeling at Hannibal’s feet.  This time in the bathroom, the tiles cold and hard beneath his knees as he watched Hannibal sew the wound on his thigh closed with neat and precise stitches, the movements smooth and practiced.

Hannibal had stripped down to his underwear upon entering the bathroom, casual and uncaring of his nudity as he carefully placed each item of clothing in the appropriate hamper.  They had been naked together the night before, but Will had been in no state to fully appreciate it at the time, his mind too fogged with endorphins to give Hannibal’s body the attention it deserved.  With Hannibal completely focused on sewing and patching his wound, Will felt safe enough to rectify that error now; letting his eyes roam freely over the doctor’s form.

Hannibal was beautifully made, sleek and powerful with muscle that rippled rather than bulged, flowing under dusky skin with each movement.  Crisp hair covered his broad chest and tapered down to a thin line across his flat stomach to disappear beneath the edge of his black boxer-briefs.  Blushing lightly in faint embarrassment, Will’s gaze skipped over Hannibal’s groin without lingering, moving on to continue his perusal.  Thighs corded with thick muscle and lightly dusted with pale blonde hair tapered to long legs and surprisingly delicate ankles.  Will grinned and shook his head in amusement.  Apparently Hannibal enjoyed pedicures, the sight of the well groomed appendages oddly endearing.

Amusement was quickly replaced by growing arousal as Will’s eyes drifted back upwards.  Hannibal was so much _larger_ than he was.  When standing, they were of almost equal height, but like _this_ , Will realized just how much broader Hannibal’s form was compared to his own.  His body shuddered in need as his mind filled with the image of how those wide shoulders would rise above him; of how they would blot out the light as Hannibal moved over him, easily keeping Will pinned and helpless beneath him.

The sound of the doctor inhaling deeply through his nose startled Will from his thoughts, eyes snapping to Hannibal’s and a blush heating his face at the knowing smirk that lay curled on Hannibal’s lips.  His blush only deepened as he realized Hannibal could probably _smell_ the arousal on his skin as close as they were.

Without a word, Hannibal rose to his feet, taking Will with him and leading him into the bedroom.  Will’s pulse sped as he was turned to face the bed, Hannibal a dark presence behind him, close enough that Will could feel the heat that radiated off of Hannibal against his clothed back, but not touching, not yet.

“You must be sure, Will.  Once done, it cannot be undone.  There will be no going back from this.”  The warning was in stark contrast to the _need_ Will could feel rolling off of the other man in waves, beating at his empathy and screaming across his nerves.  Will realized Hannibal was hanging onto his control by a thread and Will suddenly, desperately wanted to see it _snap_.

He leaned back into that warmth, trusting Hannibal to catch him and nuzzled into the heated skin of Hannibal’s neck as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

“There has been no going back since the day we met, Hannibal.  This has always been where we were headed, inevitable and unavoidable.  You made sure of that.” Pressing open mouth kisses to Hannibal’s jaw; Will worked his way upwards to whisper directly into Hannibal’s ear. “And today? Today you killed for me, Hannibal.  We both know you didn’t kill Budge because you _had_ to.  He was beaten, lying broken and helpless on the floor at your feet when you crushed his skull. You killed him because you _wanted_ to.  And you did it in my name; to avenge what you thought was my death.  Knowing that, still I am here with you now.  That should be answer enough.”  Turning in his arms, Will reached up and cupped Hannibal’s cheek, stroking over the sharp planes of his face with a thumb.  “How could you think knowing what you did and the why of it would do anything besides draw me closer to you?  Your darkness doesn’t frighten me Hannibal.  It only makes me want you more.”

Hannibal’s pupils dilated as he listened to the words Will uttered, the dark centers expanding to almost totally eclipse the iris, leaving only a ring of glowing red to stare down at Will from a face drawn tight and severe with savage prurience barely held in check.

“You say that now, but you have only glimpsed the surface of what I am, Will.  Were I to let you see me fully, you may feel differently.” Soft words, but Will recognized them for what they were.  Hannibal was trying to pull back, regain his control and tamp down the hope and longing Will could see roiling through the black depths of his eyes.

Well, Will was having none of it.  Hannibal had a possessive streak a mile wide and Will hammered down on that trigger with everything he had, ruthless now in his need to be owned by this glorious man and the monster that shared his skin.

“Oh no, Hannibal.  I told you, my decision has already been made and it’s too late to try and warn me off now” he whispered, leaning in to nip at Hannibal’s chin and jaw as he snaked his free hand up to thread through silver blonde strands.  With a viscous twist, Will yanked Hannibal’s head down and to the side and brushed his lips just barely over the other man’s; lingering close, sharing breath.  He watched Hannibal’s eyes narrow as he allowed Will to maneuver him where and how he wanted; gaze predatory as he waited to see what Will would do next.  Not one to disappoint, Will purred out what he hoped would be the last push needed to goad Hannibal into action.

“So, Doctor, the question is not if _I_ am sure, but whether or not _you_ are finally going to take what is yours?  Or are you really prepared to let me go, to release me back out into the wild for another to claim.”

_Bingo_

With their faces so close together, Will was able to pinpoint the exact moment Hannibal snapped, the man and the monster merging and moving in complete accord as he jerked his head free of Will’s hold to snarl down at him, savage and beautiful.

And then, Hannibal _moved_.  Fast, so fast Will couldn’t track it.  He only knew that one minute he was standing in the circle of Hannibal’s arms and the next he had been tossed backwards, landing on the bed with Hannibal looming above him, looking for all the world like a conqueror intent on pillaging the spoils of war.

Hannibal’s knee forced Will’s thighs wider where they hung over the edge of the mattress, moving to stand in the space he had made and leaning down to plant a hand on either side of Will’s head.  A low, hungry sound rumbled through his chest as he brought their faces close.

“ _Never_.  Never will I release you.  After tonight, you will never again know the touch of another, only mine.  Only my hands upon your skin, only my mouth tasting your pleasure, only my body inside yours.  You are _mine_ , Will.  Mine alone and I will not abide otherwise.  If another dares to look upon you with covetous eyes, I will pluck them from their screaming skulls and feed them to you as I take you in a puddle of their blood, your screams of pleasure the last thing they will ever hear on this earth.  _That_ is what it means to be mine.  _That_ is what you have courted this night.  So I ask you one last time, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

Will moaned, arching up to try and press against Hannibal, desire a mindless thing racing through him and only fueled to greater heights by the words Hannibal fed him.  Oh, it was sick and twisted and wrong on so many levels, and it was everything Will had ever wanted.  His entire life he had been unwanted, abandoned by a mother he could not remember, resented as a burden by a father who could not understand him and shunned by everyone around him as unstable and unworthy of more than the shallowest of friendships.

Until Hannibal.  Hannibal, with his brilliant mind and suave confidence, effortlessly successful and universally respected.  And he had not only sought Will out in friendship, but pursued him with a desire that bordered on violent madness.  Will didn’t have to pretend with Hannibal; in him, Will had found a mirror that reflected his darkness with perfect symmetry.  Will’s heart never stood a chance.  _Resistance is futile_ Will thought to himself with a smirk.

Realizing Hannibal was not going to settle for anything less than a verbal answer, Will relaxed back onto the bed and locked his gaze with Hannibal’s; tilting his chin up a fraction to bare his throat.

“Never will I want another.  I’m yours, Hannibal.  Do with me what you will.”  A bit dramatic, but Will thought Hannibal might appreciate the sentiment nonetheless. 

If Hannibal was amused by Will’s statement, it didn’t show.   All Will saw was a flash of triumph as it flared in the black depths of Hannibal’s eyes before Hannibal shifted his weight to one side and slid his freed hand into the curls at the nape of Will’s neck, long fingers twisting through the locks to grasp and twist, cranking his head back into an ungentle arc as Hannibal leaned down to claim what Will had willingly offered.  Will writhed in his hold, pressing himself against every inch of Hannibal that he could reach as dark bruises were sucked into the soft skin of his throat.  Tipping his head back further into Hannibal’s grasp, Will smiled in victory as he realized Hannibal was deliberately placing the love bites high on his neck, marking him so that the bruises could not be easily concealed beneath his shirt collar.  Hannibal was making sure everyone who saw Will in the coming days would know he was taken.

Hannibal released his hold on Will’s hair and slid his hand down, caressing his throat with a warm palm before twisting in the collar of Will’s button down shirt.  A sudden tug and the sound of rending fabric alerted him to the fact that Hannibal had decided Will was overdressed.  Looking down as Hannibal released him to stand above where Will lay, he could see the tatters of his shirt framing his pale skin and he huffed in annoyance.  He had just bought that shirt.

“And what exactly am I supposed to wear tomorrow, Hannibal?  It’s not like I have spare clothing laying around this mausoleum you call a home.”

Hannibal just shrugged, unconcerned as he reached for Will’s belt, agile fingers making short work of the buckle.  “You can borrow something of mine until I can buy you another.  Toe off your shoes” he instructed absently as he worked to unfasten the clasp of Will’s jeans and lower the zip.  “Though I prefer that you wear nothing but the marks I will leave on your skin, I realize that is not practical.  You will have to venture out eventually, and I prefer you do so clothed.”

Will’s eyes narrowed at the pretentious words, fearing for a moment that Hannibal had somehow managed to regain his control but a quick glance up disabused him of that notion.  Hannibal’s eyes were still hungry, still dark with the need to claim and possess the intent to dismantle Will evident in every harsh angle of his features.  Will shuddered with that knowledge, and the monster smiled down at him with Hannibal’s lips as he reached for the waist of Will’s jean.

“For your eyes only, huh?”

“Just so” Hannibal agreed with a smirk “Lift your hips” he ordered softly, and as Will obeyed he stripped him of the soft denim in one smooth motion, taking his underwear and socks with it, leaving Will bare and open, displayed like an offering to a pagan god.  Hannibal’s eyes devoured him, roaming over his skin in a heavy wave, leaving fire in their wake.  Will jumped at the touch of Hannibal’s fingers on his collarbone, the touch hot enough to burn as he trailed the back of those long fingers down, lingering to pinch a nipple gently before caressing their way south to delve playfully into Will’s navel.  Will’s muscles jumped and contracted under the exploratory touch and he could not prevent the tilt of his hips as Hannibal moved his hand lower, lower, almost to where Will needed him most before bypassing his leaking cock altogether to grip his hip instead, gently shushing the frustrated whine Will emitted.   

“Move up onto the bed properly, Will.  On your belly, hands above your head.”  Another whimper escaped Will as he struggled to get limbs made languorous with desire to move, clumsy in his eagerness to obey Hannibal’s directions.  He heard the other man open a draw on the nightstand and then felt the mattress dip as Hannibal moved up to kneel between his spread legs.  Will grunted in surprise as he was lifted by his hips and a pillow was pushed underneath him, tilting his pelvis back and leaving his most private flesh open for Hannibal’s perusal.  A blush heated his face as he realized what he must look like and he buried his face in the pillow to hide his embarrassment.  Not that he had ever been successful at hiding anything from Hannibal and this time was no different.

Large hands caressed him from shoulders to hips as Hannibal hummed his appreciation of the view.  “You have nothing to be ashamed of, _mylimasis._ You are truly beautiful like this, spread out like a feast before a starving man”  The gentle pets continued as Hannibal spoke, both soothing and enflaming Will as they moved across his body, exploring his back and thighs, shoulders and ribs before coming at last to cup Will’s buttocks possessively.  _“_ I had planned on a slow, sensual joining for our first time, but I’m afraid you’ve pushed too far for that now.  I find myself restless and overeager to possess your sweet body.  _Provoked_ , one might say.”  Will could hear the smile in Hannibal’s voice and he didn’t bother to deny the accusation. “Do not think I am unaware of what your words were meant to do, William.  I just hope you can cope with your success.” A sensual threat, whispered against the skin of Wills back and making him moan at the implications.

“Take what you give me, Hannibal.” Will panted as he felt his cheeks being parted and slick fingers began to explore him intimately, rubbing with gentle pressure against and around the tight ring of muscle that guarded the entrance to his body.

“Yes, you will, William.  And you will take it beautifully.”  Hannibal made an appreciative sound as Will’s hips bucked back against his hand, the movement involuntary and spurred on by Hannibal’s words.  Will had never been particularly aroused by dirty talk in bed, but God, Hannibal had a talent for it, pulling all the dark and dirty secrets Will didn’t even know he had out into the open and exploiting them without hesitation.  “Tell me, Will, have you ever bedded with a man before, or are we embarking on your maiden voyage? Virgin territory, so to speak”

Will couldn’t answer right away as all the air left his lungs at once as Hannibal chose that moment to slip one long finger inside with a gentle but persistent pressure, not stopping until he was buried to the second knuckle.  He chuckled at Will’s reaction, but remained still, letting him adjust to the unfamiliar sensation of being breached.

“Oh, you _are_ tight” Hannibal purred the words, satisfaction blatant in his tone.  “I believe I know already, but kindly do me the courtesy of answering.”  Will gritted his teeth, more at the smugness in Hannibal’s voice than at the slight discomfort he was feeling at the intrusion into his body, but he took a breath to answer anyway, not wanting Hannibal to stop what he was doing.

“I experimented in college, like most people, but it never got beyond necking and one drunken hand job.  Neither one of us really knew what the hell we were doing, so no, Hannibal, I’ve never fucked another man.” Will gritted out.  He gave a startled yelp as the finger buried in his hole was swiftly withdrawn and Hannibal’s hand cracked down on his ass.

“Language” Hannibal chided before returning to press back inside of Will, moving in and out at a maddeningly slow pace.  “You have such a lovely mouth; it’s a shame to sully it with filth.”

“God, Hannibal!  I can’t think when I’m like this, let alone worry about what’s coming out of my mouth!”

“You can, and you will” Hannibal reiterated smoothly.  “But if you truly wish to be reduced to mindlessness, that can be arranged.”  Will felt more lube being poured over where Hannibal’s finger worked in and out of his body before a second finger was slowly worked in besides the first.  The stretch made Will moan and rut against the pillow beneath his hips, short jerks that only enflamed the engorged length of his cock against the soft material of the pillowcase.

He was just getting used to the sensation of being filled when Hannibal did something with those long, clever fingers that made Will see stars, his cry of pleasure forced from a throat gone dry from panting.

“Hannibal, please….I need…” Will was close to babbling now, driven to incoherency as Hannibal continued to rub against and around his prostate; ruthlessly forcing pleasure to explode through his already overwrought body, moving in tandem with Will’s bucking hips to drive him insane with need.

“What do you need, dear boy?” A pause here, as if Hannibal actually expected Will to be able to form a complete sentence.  “If you don’t tell me what you want, how can I provide it?  Say the words, Will.” Hannibal demanded, pressing down hard on the nub of Will’s pleasure.

“Can’t” Will sobbed, hanging his head between his arms, propped up on his elbows as he thrust back against the fingers opening him up.

“Tell me, Will, or if you wish, we can stop now.”  Hannibal threatened, withdrawing his hand and grasping Will’s hips firmly, stilling their desperate rutting.

“NO!”  Will cried desperately, writhing in Hannibal’s hold but unable to break it.  “Please, Hannibal!”

“Then tell me what I want to hear, Will.  Ask me for what you want, and it will be yours.”

“God, you are such a bastard.” Will swore in frustration, the expected blow to his ass for cursing a welcome distraction from his aching, wanting flesh.  Will could feel his resolve crumbling with every moment he remained empty and every flex of Hannibal’s hands against the skin of his hips as he held him in place with ease.  The hot, open mouth kiss Hannibal pressed to the base of his spine was the proverbial straw, and Will caved.

“Please, Hannibal, I need you.  Need you inside of me, fuc…..” Will hesitated over the fricative, correcting himself before Hannibal’s hand could fall, the words spilling from his lips in a desperate tumble, “Need you to take me, claim me like you promised.” Will’s face heated as he was forced by his own desire to beg, but the humiliation did not make the words any less true.

“Very good, Will.” Hannibal praised and Will sobbed in relief as his hips were released and he felt more lube being worked against his opening.  Two fingers entered, swiftly followed by a third, scissoring inside, stretching him as Will writhed against the pressure and burn.  Hannibal must have finally reached his limit for teasing as he worked quickly to ready Will for his possession because it wasn’t long before those long fingers were removed and Will felt the broad head of Hannibal’s cock pressing against his quivering hole.

“Do you remember the promise I made you Will?  What I wanted to hear before I entered you for the first time?” Hannibal purred into the shell of Will’s ear, pressing himself along the length of Will’s body, letting him feel his weight across his back and the heat of his cockhead teasingly nudged against his opening but refusing to move further.

“Yes….I remember” Will whimpered, dragging air into lungs constricted by need before he sobbed the other man’s name, just as Hannibal had promised he would. 

The growl that rumbled through Hannibal’s chest was all the warning Will got before Hannibal’s hips surged forward in a controlled snap, breaching Will’s opening so that the head of his cock pushed past the tight ring and there he held, giving Will time to adjust as Hannibal’s hands stroked up and down his sides, soothing him as he hushed the whimpers and moans Will uttered with every panted breath.  God, he felt so full and Hannibal wasn’t even completely inside of him yet.  Will sobbed in pleasure as he felt his body flex around the invasion, heightening the burn and making him want more.

“Sshhh, _mylimasis_ , breathe through it.  Try and relax, the discomfort will pass quickly, I promise.” Hannibal murmured and Will shook his head in denial as he pushed back, driving Hannibal deeper as he chased the sensation of being filled with Hannibal’s flesh.

“Don’t want to wait” Will panted.  “Want to feel you _now_.  All of you, inside of me, _owning_ me.  Want to feel you for _days_ , every time I move and with every step I take, I want to remember this” his voice whining in demand as he fought to take more of Hannibal inside himself.

“As you wish, dear boy” Hannibal groaned, his hips snapping forward to sheath himself to the hilt in Will’s willing flesh.  Will’s eyes rolled back in his head and the sounds he made could only be described as guttural as Hannibal’s groin pressed flush to the curve of his ass and filled him so full of Hannibal’s cock that Will was sure he could feel him in his throat.  He writhed on the flesh impaling him, the air punched from his chest as Hannibal set a punishing pace, giving Will everything he had begged for.

The only sounds in the room were their panted breaths and groans, the creaking of the mattress and the filthy sounds of the lube as Hannibal pistoned in and out of Will’s body, every thrust hitting Will’s prostate and driving grunted cries of pleasure from the smaller man as Hannibal ruthlessly drove him towards orgasm.

Will’s arms trembled and he let them slide out from beneath him, pressing his face into the sheets as he moaned Hannibal’s name over and over.  He was so close, each thrust of the cock inside of him making  his own neglected length jerk and leak against the pillow still propping his hips up for Hannibal to pound into him at that perfect angle,  making Will’s body draw tighter and tighter with his impending climax.

“God, please Hannibal, I’m so close.  Please just a little more” he begged, desperate now to cum.

“I know you are, _mylimasis_.  I can feel you, your body tight and hot around me as you fight towards completion.”  Hannibal murmured.  “You’ve been so good for me, opening up and taking me in so beautifully.  I wish you could see yourself right now.  Wanton and needy as you writhe on my cock. Tell me Will, are you ready? Do you want to cum now?”

“Please, oh God, Hannibal, please let me.  I need it so badly” Will sobbed as the pillow was yanked from beneath his hips and he was pulled to his knees. Will sobbed again, this time in gratitude as he felt Hannibal’s hand circling his aching length, pumping him in short, harsh tugs and palming the head of his cock on every upstroke.  The glide was smooth, the precum that had been leaking almost continuously from his slit spreading down the shaft with every pass of Hannibal’s hand, making it wet and obscene and utterly  perfect.

“Now, Will.  Cum for me now” Hannibal commanded and Will obeyed with a howl of pleasure, striping the sheets with thick ribbons of white.  Hannibal wrapped his free arm around Will’s chest, jerking him upright and back onto Hannibal’s lap as he spread his thighs wide and continue to snap his hips up, driving his cock into Will’s twitching hole as he sought his own release.  Will’s dick jerked in Hannibal’s fist, still hard and dribbling cum as Will squirmed in overstimulation.

“Hannibal I can’t!  Please, it’s too much, I can’t” Will whined, held and helpless against the body still relentlessly moving in his.

“You will take what I give you Will” Hannibal growled, tightening his grip on Will as pleasure skirted the edge into pain and all Will could do was moan in surrender.  He felt Hannibal mouth at the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder and a shudder ran through his body as he remembered the rest of Hannibal’s promise to him.  Teeth pressed against him and tilted his head to the side in consent.

“Do it, Hannibal” he panted.  “I want you to.  Mark me for everyone to see.  Let them know who I belong to.”

With a muffled groan, Hannibal’s hips slammed up one last time, pressing deep and holding as the teeth anchored in Will’s skin clamped down hard, puncturing his flesh and spiking his pleasure with pain.  Hannibal’s cock jerked inside him, pumping him full and flooding Will with a wet heat.  He was marked inside and out, and he reveled in Hannibal’s claim.

Exhausted, they slumped down to the mattress together, still joined as Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and nuzzling into the sweaty curls at Will’s nape. 

Will smiled with contentment as he drifted into sleep.  He would never be alone in the darkness again.  Hannibal would be right there besides him, ready to light his way home.


End file.
